A Day in the life of Tina Goldstein
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: After the events of Fantastic beasts and where to find them, Tina gets a surprise at work. One Shot.


**I don't own any characters. Fantastic beasts and where to find them belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers.**

* * *

The sun shone as it rose on the city of New York City with the promise of a fine day. At least, that what the Goldstein sisters hoped it would be as they got up to make breakfast that morning.

Porpentina or Tina Goldstein got out her bed looking like a trainwreck.

"I hate Mondays." The Auror muttered as she slowly walked into the kitchen/laundry room.

Already there was her cheerful sister Queenie.

"Morning Teeny." Queenie greeted as she magically made plates of French toast. "Butter or maple syrup?" She added as two bowl of butter and syrup, each with it's own spoon floating through the air and landed on the table.

At the sight of the food on the table, Tina couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks and I'll take syrup." Tina replied.

Queenie smiled back as the bowl of syrup flew over Tina's plate of French toast and the spoon flew out of the bowl and poured syrup over the toast, before returning to the bowl as it landed on the table.

As the two sisters ate their breakfast, Queenie asked "What's on the agenda for work today?"

"Well, the President's talking about aiding our British allies in the recapture of Grinderward ever since he escaped." Tina explained.

Queenie sighed as she said "I can't believe that Graves turned out to be one of the most notorious dark wizards ever!" "Poor Graves." She added sadly.

Wanting to change the subject, Tina said "So, what are you doing for work today?"

"Same as usual." Queenie replied as she took a sip of orange juice.

At that moment, both sisters heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Tina said as she stood up from the table.

A few minutes later, she was standing by the front door. Tina opened the door to reveal a female mail witch.

"Is this the Goldstein residence?" asked the witch.

"Yes. This is it." Tina replied

"I have a letter for you." The witch replied as she reached into her bag and pulled out a letter. "It must've come all the way from Europe, because whoever mailed tried to use an owl."

At this, Tina smiled. There was only one wizard from Europe that she knew, Newt Scamander!

Tina could barely contain her excitement as she took the letter from the witch.

Tina thanked the witch as she left. Once the witch left, Tina skipped back to the table as Queenie said "What's it say? What's it say?"

"Let me read it." Tina replied as she opened the letter.

Both Tina and Queenie read the letter as it said

 _Dear Tina and Queenie_

 _How are things back in America?_

 _Have you been able to find a trace of Ceedance yet?_

 _Things are going well back in the U.K. I'm going to be heading to Paris soon, but for now, I'm just taking the time to write this letter to you ladies._

 _So, I have managed to have submitted my manuscript and all I can now is wait and hope they like it. In the meantime, the little occamies are growing up so fast. It seems like only yesterday, they were just hatched from their eggs and I met the two of you and Jacob._

 _At least he was able to open his bakery. How is he doing these days? I hope his bakery is doing well._

 _I'm not sure whether American wizards are allowed to do this, but can either one of you could go and see how he's doing and taste his stuff for me?_

 _All my love_

 _Newt._

As the sisters finished the letter, Queenie smirked playful as she said "I think someone's got a crush."

At her words, Tina turned bright pink as she hastily replied with "I do not! He's...just...an...amazing friend...that's all."

"Then why are you hoping that he'll ask you out on a date when he brings his book to you in person?" Queenie asked mischievously.

"Can you not read my mind for one minute?" Tina angrily replied.

Seeing that she went to far, Queenie said "Sorry, sis."

* * *

Sometime later, both Tina and Queenie were ready for work.

"Still want to aprate together?" Queenie asked her sister.

Tina smiled as she said "I wouldn't have it any other way."

With that, Tina and Queenie held hands as apprated in front of the MUCSA building.

Then they let go of each other's hands as they headed off towards their different sections.

* * *

A few minutes later, Tina arrived in the Auror office as her new boss said "Goldstein, right on time."

"Any progress with the hunt for Grindelwald yet?" Tina questioned as she and the boss began to walk towards a meeting room.

"Sadly no, though we have been in talks with the ministries of both England and Bulgaria." Her boss explained just as they entered the room.

Turning his attention to a group of witches and wizards, he asked "Any news from either England or Bulgaria yet?"

"Well, we have news but you're not going to like it." The first witch explained.

"What is it?" The boss demanded.

"Grindelwald has already began to build his army in Europe." The witch replied. "At this rate, the various European ministries are worried that it's only a matter of time before he declares war on not only Europe, but the muggle world as well." She added.

"Goldstein, you fought him in combat yourself. What can you tell us about his abilities?" Her boss ordered.

Tina felt flustered as she recalled "Well...I...I did the best I could, but he was so strong! All I could do was just keep blocking his spells until he knocked for a bit, then I was able to sneak past him using my wits, guts and skills."

Her boss frowned slightly "Still, the fact you were able to go against him is impressive, even if it was only for a little while."

Just then, the president of MUCSA herself, Madam Picquery entered with "Excuse me, I'd like to speak to Miss Goldstein."

Tina blinked in shock. The President of MUCSA wanted to speak to _her?_

At once, a million thoughts started to run through the young Auror's head. What for? Did she do something wrong? Was she being promoted? Was she being demoted? If so, what was it for?

Then Tina was pulled out of her thoughts Madam Picquery said "Miss Goldstein, if you please."

Fighting back her fear, Tina followed the leader of the free magical world out of the Auror's office and into the hallway.

Madam Picquery lead Tina to an empty room with a desk and two chairs, the first chair was behind the desk while the other was in front of it.

"Seat." Madam Picquery offered as she sat herself down in the back chair.

Still fighting her nerves, Tina sat herself down in the front chair.

"Miss Goldstein, do you know why I asked to speak to you today?" The leader of the free magical world asked.

Tina could only shake her head 'no'.

Madam Picquery tilted her head in rare show of amusement and small smile on her face.

"Miss Goldstein...do you remember that brief battle you had with Grindalwald the night he was briefly captured?" The president of MUCSA asked.

Tina nodded her head.

"The fact that you were able to hold your own against him as long as you were able to really impressed and a lot of important people...to the point that I'm willing to offer you a promotion." Madam Picquery explained.

At the word 'promotion', Tina felt her stomach drop. Then she realized what was happening.

 _Mercy Lewis! The President of the wizarding world of America is offering me a promotion!_ Tina cried in her head with excitement. Tina did her best to keep her joy under control as she asked "A promotion! Why thank you! Thank you so much Madam President! This is quite an honor!"

As Tina felt giddy all over, a thought suddenly dawned on her. Just what was the promotion for?

Taking a deep breath, Tina said "Madam President, if you don't mind me asking and I'm not saying that I'm turning it down or anything, but what is the promotion for exactly?"

"None taken, Miss Goldstein." The leader of the free magical world replied. "As for what the promotion entails, it's an invitation to join an international task force dedicated to hunting Grindelward down. You'll be meeting with wizards and witches from all over Europe, but mainly England and Buguria, you'll receive a great pay and all travel expenses will be paid." She explained.

"Will I be going abroad?" Tina asked.

"That's a high possibility yes." Madam Picquery replied. "Do you need sometime to think about it Miss Goldstein?" She added.

Tina didn't know what to say. On one hand, this was an amazing offer! However, on the other hand this would mean that she would have to leave her beloved sister behind and who had been with her since the loss of their parents many years ago. Even though they were both grown women, the thought of being without her sister was a frightening thought to Tina.

Seeing that the Auror was having difficulty deciding what to do, Madam Picquery said "I can see that this isn't an easy decision for you, Miss Goldstein. I'll give you a week to decide."

With that, the leader of the magical free world dismissed Tina from the room and sent the young Auror back to the Auror department.

* * *

Later that day as Tina was leaving, she ran into her sister, Queenie who said "I heard about Madam Picquery's job offer."

Queenie paused before a smile appeared on the blonde's face as she added "Congrats Teeny! I'm so happy for you!" As she finished, the blonde pulled her sister into a tight hug.

Then Queenie frowned and said "You aren't happy about…" Suddenly she paused as she realized "Oh you don't want to leave me all alone do you?"

Tina's silence spoke more volumes on the matter than any words she could've said.

Wanting to resolve this, Queenie took her sister by the hand and said "Come on. Let's go out tonight. We'll talk over dinner."

With that, the two sisters apperated out of MUCSA and back outside their apartment.

"How about Tucci's?" Queenie offered. "They always have something good."

Tina nodded and the two sister hid in a nearby alley and with a quick wave of their wands, the two sister's clothes were changed from their usual work clothes into fancy dresses for dining out. Then a few seconds later, Tina and Queenie disapperated in another ally that was near Tucci's.

Then, with the confidence of movie stars, Tina and Queenie walked into Tucci's.

A few minutes later, Tina and Queenie were sitting by the window looking over their favorite choices on the menu.

"I'm getting the pasta with tomato/butter beer sauce." Queenie said.

"I'm getting the baked ziti with bread on the side." Tina answered as she looked with menu.

Queenie smiled to herself knowing that Tina enjoyed that dish, even if she couldn't read minds, she knew her sister's taste buns well enough that she would pick pasta, Tina ordered that dish every time they came here.

As they waited for the waiter to arrive with their drinks, Queenie looked at her sister and said "I know taking this promotion would be a nightmare change, but I'm happy for you sis. I truly am. Besides, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

As Queenie's words, Tina felt a sense of peace flow through her. As much as she hated the idea of leaving her sister behind, Queenie was right. If the events of a few months ago proved anything, it was that Queenie was no pushover as she showed when she smuggled Newt, Jacob and herself out of MUCSA when all of four them were wrongly branded criminals and when she tricked a fellow employee into turning Jacob over to her care and prevented him from being obviated. The fact that he had his memory wiped later on, still didn't change the fact that Queenie had saved them.

With that in mind, Tina made her decision.

As she looked at her sister and said "I think I'm gonna take Madam President's promotion." "Still, I'm going to miss you." Tina added.

"I'll miss you too." Queenie promised as she pulled her older sister into a hug. "I'll look after the apartment for you." She added.

Tina smiled as she thought to herself _Good old Queenie. You're always so reliable._

Upon seeing Queenie smile, Tina that her had read her thoughts again. As much as she normally found it annoying at times, Tina sometimes didn't mind it, and this was one of those times.

* * *

Sometime after dinner and paying for the check, the two sisters went back to the alleyway and apperated back in the first alleyway. After making sure, that no no-majs were around, Tina and Queenie crept out of the alleyway and headed back to their apartment.

After a quick shower, and a change of clothes. The two sisters said 'Goodnight' and went to bed. As Tina pulled the covers over her, she couldn't help but think about that promotion and what it would mean for her. Even she had made up her mind, Tina couldn't help but still be nervous about the long boat ride to Europe and wonder what kind of country would she be sent to first? Would it be England or Bulgaria? Would it be some other country?

* * *

After dwelling on those thoughts, Tina closed her eyes and allowed herself to dream. In her dream she was on the boating doaks of New York harbor, about to board a ship to England when she heard a familiar voice call out "Wait! Teeny! Wait!"

Tina Goldstein, future representative of the American wizarding world turned around to see, Queenie running towards her. After taking a moment to catch her breath, Queenie looked up at her older sister and said "You didn't think I was going let you leave without saying goodbye did you?"

Tina gave her sister a small smile and replied half jokingly "For a moment there...I kind of did."

Queenie frowned and in mock seriousness said "I'm going to hit you for that."

"Queenie, not in a public place." Tina added in an equally joking mood, before the two sisters grinned at each other and burst out laughing.

At the sound of the ship's horn going off, both sisters quickly stopped laughing and pulled each in a tight hug.

"I better get going." Tina stated quickly as she reluctantly let go out her sister.

"I know. I'm going to miss you." Queenie said as she tried to keep the emotion out of her voice.

"Me too." Tina whispered as she joined the line for the ship to England.

"I love you!" Queenie shouted blinking back the tears from her eyes.

Tina fought to keep herself composed as she shouted back "I love you too!"

Then Queenie disappeared in the crowd and all Tina could do was wait for her turn to be boarded.

* * *

After what seemed like a long time, Tina was able to board and as she stepped on the ship, the young Auror turned respective for America was amazed by the inside of the ship, she expected to be more metallic...not pretty and yet that is what she was seeing. The roof was white and the hallway was covered in red and yellow colors.

 _If this is what the hallway is like, then I can't wait to see my room._ Tina thought to herself with enthusiasm.

She reached into her right pocket and pulled out both the key to her room as well as her cabin room number.

As Tina read over her cabin room number again, she was reminded that it was room 227. With that, Tina placed both the key and her room number back in her pocket and carried her stuff towards her room. A few minutes later, she found her room, put down her luggage and shut the door behind her. She quickly discovered that the room she would be staying in for who knows how long she would be staying in, was a small, but beautiful room. It a had small window where she could still see the docks of New York Harbor and it like the hallway outside it was also covered in red and yellow. As the eldest Goldstein daughter, unfolded her bed she could hardly believe that she was going to England. After three months of preparation for the job, she was really going to England.

 _Well, goodbye for now New York City._ Tina Goldstein bittersweetly thought to herself just as the ship began to leave New York harbor. Then a few moments later, the young Auror spotted a familiar figure running towards the edge of the docks. As Tina squinted her eyes, she found herself both surprised and delighted to see it Queenie. She had come back to wave farewell to her again. As the boat pulled out of harbor, Queenie reached the edge, stopped and waved goodbye to her sister as Tina waved back to her until they could see each other no more. Once Queenie was out of sight, Tina pulled back the red curtains on the window and blocked out the setting sun.

Letting out a small sigh, the young Auror unrolled her bed in the cabin room and climbed on it. As she rested on the bed, Tina couldn't help but wonder what kinds of adventures awaited her in England and more importantly, would she meet up with Newt again there?

Feeling tired, she closed her eyes and thought _I'll see you soon, Newt._

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
